World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 10
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Assist in Securing Ellis Island South/Locate and Destroy the Artillery This is a somewhat unique mission for you, since you won't be able to build any units of your own for a while; you'll only be capable of controlling the helicopters that are given to you at the beginning of the mission that are going to be used to support the assault on the various islands here. Group them together so that your heavy choppers and medium choppers are in two groups. Heavy choppers are best against ground targets, while medium choppers will quickly take down enemy aerial units. All of your units will need to be on the lookout for enemy AA units, though, which will deliver a pounding to them. Use the heavy choppers' Hellfire missiles to quickly destroy these units. At the outset, use your heavy choppers to destroy any amphibious landing vehicles that you see in the water, then withdraw toward the artillery on the eastern island and take that out as well. Be quick about it, though; by the time you take them down, Vance will have destroyed the AA fortification back on Ellis, so you can move your choppers over the island and start to destroy all of the targets there. Assist in Securing Ellis Island North Use your heavy choppers to destroy any incoming APCs, as well as the buildings in which the Soviets are holed up. This should be a quick objective. Help Secure a Beachhead/Conserve Your Forces To ensure that you don't overwhelm your limited reserves, Sawyer wants you to ensure that you don't lose more than ten choppers at most. Keep your choppers safe from AA whenever possible, and keep in mind that you can fly them over the repair trucks on Ellis Island to repair them if they take damage. In truth, it'll be tough to complete the mission without losing at least a couple of choppers. If you lose the medium choppers, replace them with the heavies, as you'll be facing a lot more ground units than you will air units here. Do your best to keep the enemies from overrunning Vance as he builds up his forces. Repairing your choppers here is annoying, since they have to fly all the way back to Ellis and hover over the southern perimeter point there, but it's worth doing, since you have such a limited amount of reinforcements (at least if you want to complete the secondary objective). Destroy the Harpoon Launchers After Vance takes and secures the control point, though, a few repair tanks will appear at the bottom edge of Governor's Island, letting you repair your choppers without flying all the way back to Ellis. Pretty handy. At this point, your goal is to take out the ten Harpoon launchers that are scattered around the island. You can do so by attacking them directly, but that's difficult, since there's AA scattered around. It's safer to simply use your choppers to attack the enemies coming your way from the north and use the tactical aid points that you get to airstrike or precision artillery the Harpoons. You won't be able to see them all, but you should be able to hit them given enough airstrikes. When eight of the Harpoons have been destroyed, it'll be time for you to head to Liberty Island. Destroy all Hostiles on Liberty Island You have eight minutes to kill everyone on Liberty Island now. Don't worry about Governor's Island; just focus on destroying all of the enemies around the Statue at this point. This is easier said than done, though, as there are strong anti-air defenses around the island, in addition to some heavy helicopters. You'll have to be somewhat ginger in going in; you can use air-to-air strikes to eliminate the helicopters, if you must, but your points will be better served in calling down airstrikes on the ground forces. If you can eliminate the remaining helicopters (any remaining medium choppers of yours will be handy for this), start probing the island and pressing the ALT key to find out where the anti-aircraft vehicles are located. Target these guys first, with tactical aid if possible; if not, then use your heavy choppers and their Hellfires to eliminate them before they can take you out. Keep an eye on the health of your units and return them to Governor's Island when they're about to fall. There are plenty of armored personnel carriers here that have light machine guns that will attack your choppers, so your order of fire should be enemy aircraft>armored carriers>infantry in buildings>tanks. There are a bunch of infantry holed up in the western buildings in this area, so if you have the tactical aid, use airstrikes or precision artillery to weaken or destroy the buildings before finishing them off with your choppers. Take and Defend Fort Jay With Liberty Island saved, return to Governor's Island and start working on Fort Jay. The enemies have incredible numbers here, and the anti-aircraft fortifications will make life difficult for you. Use airstrikes to weaken one of the perimeter points, then use your choppers to eliminate any remaining forces there. If you can kill one of the perimeter points and let Vance take it over, you can prevent the rest of the fortifications from being rebuilt; just dart in with your heavy choppers, take down a couple of vehicles to get tactical aid points, then duck out for repairs before continuing the assault. This will take some time, but you're not on a timer, so don't worry about it. Help Defend Fort Jay When Fort Jay is secured, the Soviets will counterattack through the woods to the east. Napalm them to prevent their infantry from taking cover, then use your choppers to finish off the last of the troops and move on.